kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
After the Last Scene is...
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the debut of Water Dragon. Plot Haruto must stop Lizardman from bringing Chizuru into the depths of despair while trying to figure out what Satoshi's plans are. Synopsis Assuming Land Style so Chizuru can escape after she is revealed to be a Gate, Kamen Rider Wizard has his hands full with Medusa and Lizardman before they leave. Telling the others what occurred and that they must not tell Chizuru that the Satoshi they met is his Phantom. But as Wajima starts working on the new Magic Stone brought by Koyomi, Haruto receives a call from Chizuru that she is going to Satoshi's apartment. With Chizuru unaware of what is going on, she attempts to ease the tension between Haruto and "Satoshi". But learning that the film his original self made is what gives Chizuru hope, Lizardman reveals his true form with Chizuru knocked out as Haruto becomes Wizard to fight the Phantom before he escapes to get the film with the intent to destroy it in front of her to drive her into despair. After a night of looking after her, Chizuru runs off in disbelief over what happened yesterday, Haruto follows her and apologizes for not telling her while see her hope actually stemming from her feelings for Satoshi. After getting a call that Lizardman has been sighted with film in hand, Haruto puts Chizuru to sleep before Rinko and Shunpei arrive with new Wizard Rings created from the blue stone. Once Lizardman arrives, Haruto transforms to Wizard to relieve the Phantom of the film. After the Ghouls are removed, Wizard uses the Water Dragon Ring to transform into Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon to keep Lizardman from escaping before using Blizzard Ring to freeze the Phantom and shatter him with Wizardragon's tail. When Chizuru comes to, Haruto gives her the Le Reve Route film and creates a lie that Satoshi is alive and went into hiding at America to study there. As Chizuru leaves to move with her life, Haruto knows that he would eventually tell her the truth someday. Elsewhere, finding the stone he produced gone, Wiseman delights in the turn of events. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * / : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Lizardman: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Flame, Land, Water, Water Dragon **Magic: Bind, Driver On, Extend, Defend, Sleep, Connect, Liquid, Special, Blizzard *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Land Style, Water Style, Water Dragon Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *The song that plays during Satoshi's film is Liszt's . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 4 features episodes 14-17: The Film Director Came Back, After the Last Scene is..., The Miracle of Christmas and Another Magician. DSTD08784-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08784-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ラストシーンの後にある....｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ラストシーンの後にある...｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Form Episode